Everybody Lies
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Kido gets sick of Kano lying.


"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

The blonde tapped his chin, looking actually thoughtful for once before chuckling. "I'm sorry Kido, but I'm rather dim. What exactly am I doing?"

Kido clenched her teeth, grinding them painfully in her irritation and anger. "Do you ever stop?" she hissed more to herself than to Kano.

Kano sighed, but a smirk formed on his face. "Again Kido, stop what?" he asked.

"Lying!" she snapped, "Do you ever stop lying?"

"And what, exactly, makes you presume I'm lying?" Kano asked, seeming to find that the conversation had taken an amusing turn.

Kido crossed her arms. "Oh cut the crap." she scoffed, "I just punched the hell out of your face and you want me to believe that my fist didn't make a mark on you. My knuckle will probably be bruised tomorrow. And then when I ask if you're alright you're all like, "Oh yes Leader, I'm fine." That's complete bull." She turned her head slightly so not to face him. "Plus you have that smirk plastered on your face. That always means your hiding something."

Kano shook his head. "I'd hardly call that lying Kido, hiding my injuries from you to salvage what's left of my pride. And also, I wasn't smirking. My mouth was just... thinking." he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever." she grumbled. Kido figured that was the end of the conversation and she turned to go, but as she did Kano sidestepped into her path. He was so close that her crossed arms were pressed against his chest.

When she turned her gaze upwards, she wished for a split second that she had more height on him than just an inch or so. She gave him a look of haughty disdain. "What?" Kido growled.

"It really bothers you?" His head tilted ever so slightly, observing Kido as if to figure out if _she _were lying.

Kido blinked. "Yes, it does." she said coldly.

"You never mentioned this before." he pointed out.

Kido's gaze flickered to the side. "It's not as if it's a secret." she said under her breath. Then looked back at Kano. "What am I supposed to say? It probably wouldn't even matter if I had said something straightforward earlier; you wouldn't listen to me anyway. That's just who you are." Kido let out a huff of breath at the end, her heart hammering against her chest after her semi rant.

"And why does it bother you so much?" Kano asked in a, surprisingly, softer tone.

But Kido was still incredulous. "Why? Because you're so infuriating!"

Kano stepped back from her, leaning against the wall opposite with his hands behind his back. He was back to smiling mischievously as he regarded Kido's words.

"Kido," he started, trying to sound as soothing as possible, "There are, believe it or not, great joys to lying."

Mentally, Kido face palmed. Of course, of fucking course. Not only was he a lying nonstop, but now he was going to lecture her about the benefits of it. "Really now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Kano continued. "There must be. Everybody lies, Kido."

"Alright. Alright, you win!" Kido said in exasperation. "Just keep on lying and deceiving and whatnot. I don't really care anymore." She turned to leave again, this time escaping to the kitchen rather than trying to push past Kano to the hallway.

"I didn't say you were wrong though, Kido." Kano called behind her.

Against her will almost, Kido turned on her heels, facing him with a steely eyed glare. Her hands came to rest on her hips. "Really? Then what were you trying to say exactly?"

"Well, really lying is... how do I put this?" he had to pause for a moment. "Like I said, everybody lies, but even so you will still know the truth and try to hide it forever. Do you understand?"

Judging by the look on her face, Kano could tell she didn't really. He sighed, brushing aside some of his hair and rubbed his forehead. "I'll give you an example then." he said and then beckoned Kido to come over.

It was a trap. Kido knew that, yet she went anyway. Sometimes she could be an even bigger idiot than Kano.

She looked at him with a bored expression. "What?"

Kano smiled. "Turn around." he told her, making the spinning gesture with his index finger. Kido sighed deeply, but eventually did as she was commanded.

"Now for instance..." he trailed off. Kido waited for him to continue, but then his arms constricted around her middle half and he pressed up against her back.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?" Kido questioned, losing a little less of her cool when she realized her arms were trapped by Kano's. The best she could do was struggle against his hold and claw at his wrists with her hands.

"Giving you an example." he replied softly. Then he started kissing down her neck, pushing the fabric of her jacket away with his mouth. Kido felt her face heat up. A tingling settled on her skin and she shivered, but other than that she didn't know how to react. Her body just went rigid. Kano chuckled lightly against her neck. He was enjoying this. Kido dug her bitten nails into his wrist, trying to inflict pain to pry him off of her, but he didn't move. Instead he stopped kissing and bit down a little above where her neck met her shoulder.

Kido tried to stifle her gasp, which was more out of surprise than anything, but she was not very successful. She kept digging into Kano's wrist that by now he was probably losing feeling, but he seemed unfazed as she felt him swirling his tongue around the newly made hickie.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What _was_ that?" Kido demanded. She would have hit him, but her cheeks were burning and her right hand was frantically covering the mark on her neck.

Kano was oh a few feet away from her, rubbing his wrist where crescent moon shaped indents dotted his skin. "An example. For instance," he said, picking up where he'd left off, "You could lie about where you got that," he gestured toward her neck, "but _we'll _both know the truth."

Kido's eyes flared in anger. She couldn't hold back anymore as her fist moved to strike him. Kano though, dodged fairly easily, and Kido grazed her knuckle on the wall behind him. "You come near me again and I'll kill you." she threatened.

Kano just shrugged, smiling. "Like I said, everybody lies."

* * *

**XP Sorry if this got weird...**


End file.
